


won't let you down | r.t

by McDanno76



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 70s!Roger, BenHardy!Roger, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Reader is a BAMF, Roger is a soft boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno76/pseuds/McDanno76
Summary: You break up with your boyfriend and show up at Roger's door, pissed as hell.





	won't let you down | r.t

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps, I hope you enjoy this! This is my first work I've ever posted, so please be gentle. The fic is loosely inspired by Won't Let You Down by Calum Scott and I wrote it for yourealegendfred 's 3k challenge on Tumblr. Let me know if you want part two!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/screaminggalileochickenwrites)  
> [Original post](https://screaminggalileochickenwrites.tumblr.com/post/181932325868/wont-let-you-down-rt-an-hi-guys-this-is-my)

Roger wasn’t expecting you to almost knock down his front door so late at night. He threw it open, ready to yell at whoever woke him up, but when he noticed it was you he frowned in concern. Your face was flushed and your jaw was set. You didn’t pay any attention to him and walked past him into his flat. You were fuming. He knew it wasn’t unusual for you to get angry, after all you were a hot head like him, but you had better self control. This time it was different. You were pacing in his living room and judging by your rigid stance, you were ready to kill someone. He knew calming you down was futile but he tried anyways. “Do you want some tea?”

“No, Roger, I do not want tea!” you growled and glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender and decided to let you cool off before saying anything else. You continued pacing and he remembered the last time you were like this. It was in college, some floozy wouldn’t stop bullying you the entire semester and when you finally had enough, you punched her in the face. He was proud of you, but it was unlike you to be so impulsive. You abruptly stopped pacing wildly, breaking Roger’s chain of thought.

“I broke up with Damian,” you look straight into Roger’s eyes with such intensity, he felt the need to shrink away from you despite not having done anything wrong. “What happened?” he questioned, scowling slightly. He thought everything was good between you and your, now ex, boyfriend. At least that’s what you told him.

“What happened? Oh, I’ll tell you what happened! I went to his flat because we were supposed to get dinner and he opens the door looking like he went through a hurricane. His neck is full of love bites I sure as hell didn’t put there and he knows I noticed it but he has the audacity to play stupid when I call him out on it. He starts justifying his cheating and tells me that I cheated first. With you!” you gesture wildly with your arms. As you rant to a shocked Roger, you only grow angrier and angrier.

“And then some floozy comes out of his bedroom and starts yelling at me for seducing her fiancée! He’s been engaged to her in God knows how long and decided he needed something extra on the side, and the girl blames me for it! Not him, who cheated on her for three months!” At this point you were yelling and just wanted to punch something, again.

Roger snapped out of his trance and headed to the door, without a word. “Roger, where are you going?” you called after him. “I’m going to kill that bastard!” he growled and pulled the front door open. Before he could step out of the flat, you grab his hand and pull him back inside. “There’s no need,” you sighed and held up your right hand.

He looked at it and noticed your bruised, bloody knuckles for the first time. He took your hand in his to inspect it, looking up briefly with raised eyebrows, urging you to explain. “He wouldn’t stop calling me every name under the sun so I decked him,” you shrugged your shoulders. “I doubt your knuckles would look this bad if you only punched him once,” Roger smiled at you, his eyes filled with pride. His best friend was a bad ass motherfucker. “The girl wouldn’t stop yelling at me and I punched her to shut her up. I never knew someone’s voice could be so annoying,” you rolled your eyes.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” Roger chuckles and you follow him to the bathroom. He gently cradled your hand in his and cleaned it up, warning you it might burn. Roger applied the disinfectant and it stung comfortably. You felt the rest of your anger melt away. Once he finished, he pressed a kiss to your wounded knuckles and you squeezed his hand in return.

“Thank you, Rog”

“No problem, love,” he smiled softly at you. He went to his bedroom, returning a moment later with your sweatpants and his hoodie. “You are staying over, it’s too late for you to go home now,” he pushed the clothes in your hands. “I live two blocks away, Rog,” you laughed. “I don’t care,” he grinned at you and closed the bathroom door for you to change.

When you were done, you walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. Roger joins you, carrying two mugs of tea (spiked with rum, unbeknownst to you) and your favourite chocolate. You blow on your tea and almost choke when you taste it, not expecting the sting of alcohol. “Careful, love,” Roger chuckles, taking your mug away from you and resting it on the coffee table. You lay down, placing your head on Roger’s lap. He gently runs his fingers through your hair and holds out a piece of chocolate to you. You hum gratefully, closing your eyes and nibbling slowly on the chocolate.

“I’m glad you broke up with Damian,” Roger says softly, breaking the silence. You open your eyes to look at him. Instead of the amused look you were expecting, you find him looking at you shyly. “I know, Rog. You never liked him,” you chuckle and try to ease the tension that suddenly fell upon the room. “It’s not just that,” he sighs and looks away from you. You sit up and take his hand into yours, trying to coax him to look you in the eye. He doesn’t cave in and his expression is unreadable to you.

“Roger, what is it? You know you can tell me everything,” you tell him softly. “I can’t tell you this,” he swallows hard, still refusing to meet your eyes. You place a hand on his cheek, turning his head towards you and rub his cheekbone with your thumb. He finally looks at you and you notice just how vulnerable he looked. It was foreign to you, he was rarely so unguarded around people. His eyes flicker down to your lips for a second and without thinking you lean in and press your lips softly to his. You feel so many emotions swirling through you and the strongest one was love. You’ve been in love with Roger, your best friend, for years.

Roger freezes when you kiss him and you start pulling away, thinking you misread the signs and cursing yourself for messing up the best thing in your life.

“I’m so sorry, we can forg-“ you begin, but Roger cups your face in his hands and crashes his lips to yours. The kiss is urgent but filled with emotions. His hands slide down to your waist, pulling you closer. You wrap your arms around his neck, tangling your hands in his hair. He groans when you softly pull at it and you can’t help but smile against his lips. He pulls away grinning, tickling you lightly and you jump away from him with a loud laugh.

The way Roger looks at you makes your breath hitch in your throat. He takes your hand in his, placing a small kiss to the back of it, and intertwining your fingers together. You look up at him with a soft smile.

“I love you, Y/N,” he squeezes your hand. Hearing those words come from his mouth sends your heart into a frenzy and all you can do is hug him tightly and burry your head in his chest. “I love you,” you murmur against his shirt and feel him laughing under you. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you into his lap, dropping a kiss on your head. You peak up at him, only to find him grinning at you.

“Be my girl?” he whispers, squeezing you gently.

You peck him on the lips in response and nod vehemently. He laughs cheerfully and pulls you in another kiss, this one slower and softer than the previous one. Pulling back, you cuddle up to him and exhaustion finally catching up to you, you start nodding off. Before sleep completely consumes you, you mumble against Roger’s chest, “You’re taking me on a date tomorrow, lover boy.”

“As you wish, love.”


End file.
